Non , du tout !
by Noo-chaan
Summary: OS Yaoi . RyoDa . Ryo en a marre de cacher sa relation avec Ueda , surtout quand Kame se met en tête de coller son amant ... Suite de "Tais toi , imbécile !"


Suite de "Tais-toi , imécile !"

**Titre :** Non , du tout !

**Pairing :** RyoDa

**Rating :** M (Pas de lemon mais pas loin ...)

**Résumé :** Ryo en a marre de cacher sa relation avec Ueda , surtout quand Kame se met en tête de coller son amant ...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles . Pourtant le comportement de Ueda en public n'avait pas changé .  
Bien sûr , Ryo comprenait que c'était dur de passer du "je le déteste" à "je sors avec lui" si soudainement mais ... Cela l'agaçait . Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser quand il voulait . Quand il en avait parlé à Ueda , ce dernier avait répondu "Laisse-moi un peu de temps ..." avec un air tellement adorable que son amant n'avait pas pu refuser .

Mais là , il en avait vraiment assez . Surtout depuis que Kame s'était mis en tête de le toucher 24H/24 . Et cet idiot de Tat-chan qui se laissait faire ! Pourquoi fallait-il que les Kanjani soient à Tokyo pour ce CountDown ? Pourquoi devaient-ils être dans la même loge que les KAT-TUN ? Et pourquoi Kame persistait-il à vouloir descendre sa main encore plus bas dans le dos d' Ueda ?

"-Yo ! Ryo-chan !"

L'interpelé se retourna pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant .

"- Salut Jin ! T'es en retard , vieux !

- Désolé , désolé , j'ai croisé une connaissance et ...

- T'as croisé une jolie fille ouais !

- Ah ? Je suis découvert ?"

Jin rit , et Ryo sourit . C'était le genre de conversation qu' il adorait . Cela lui permis même d'oublier un instant la main de Kame dans le dos de son Amour .

Amour qui s'approcha d'ailleurs lui aussi pour saluer son ami .

"- Salut Akanishi , ça faisait longtemps !

- Oh , Ueda ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui et toi ?

- Très bien ! Mais tu devrais retourner voir Kame avant qu'il pète un plomb ..."

Ueda se retourna vers le Kame en question , et sourit à Jin avant de se diriger vers son ami . En effet , si la plupart des KAT-TUN s'entendait encore bien avec l'ancien membre , Kamenashi n'avait pas supporté cette "trahison" , comme il l'appelait . En vérité , il était surtout blessé que son ami ne lui en ai pas parlé avant . De ce fait , lorsque Ueda revint vers lui , il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira plus loin , ne voyant pas le regard noir que Ryo lui lança alors . Ils commencèrent à discuter , et quand , dans le feu de la conversation , Kame pris la main de son ami , le Kanjani décida que c'en était trop . Il se dirigea vers son amant , lui attrapa le bras , et le tira hors de la pièce en grognant "Viens là , faut qu'on discute !"

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui , sous les regards étonnés de tous les occupants de la loge .

Ils s'arrêtèrent au fond d'un couloir , près d'un placard inutilisé .

"- De quoi tu veux parler ? Si c'est à propos de Kame , je ...

-C'est pas ça .

- Ah ? C'est quoi alors ?

- Je ... "

Le Kanjani n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots . Comment expliquer à quel point ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher sans honte avec son amant , de devoir jouer la haine quand il voulait en fait le prendre dans ses bras ? Comment exprimer l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait quand Ueda lui envoyait de faux regards blessés ? La rage qu'il éprouvait lorsque , dans les émissions , il voyait des filles le toucher , lui sourire , le draguer ?

"- Ryo ...

- Je t'aime ..."

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose , mais ces trois petits mots contenaient presque l'intégralité de ses sentiments .

"- Ryo ...

- J'en peux plus ... je ne veux plus me cacher ... je ..."

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase .

"- Pleure pas ... je suis désolé ... je le dirait ... je ferais même des affiches si tu veux , mais ne pleure pas ..."

Malgré les larmes , Ryo ris , ce qui rassura son amant .

"- Tu leurs diras vraiment ? Enfin , c'est ce que je voudrais mais ... enfin ...

- T'inquiète , je me force pas ..."

La capacité télépathique de Ueda impressionnait toujours le Kanjani .

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment , puis retournèrent vers la loge .

"-Vous parliez de quoi ?"

Kame avait posé la question avec un regard méfiant . Il était clair qu'il pensait que Nishikido avait encore fait en sorte de faire pleurer Ueda .

"- T'inquiète pas Kame , je vais bien ." répondit ce dernier en souriant .

Il se plaça ensuite au centre de la pièce .

"- Je ... enfin ... nous ... il faut que ..."

Il semblait perdu . Ryo hésita alors entre le secourir en l'annonçant de lui-même , ou faire comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait attendre plus longtemps , le temps que ce dernier soit vraiment prêt .

Lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur le visage d' Ueda , il pris sa décision . Tant pis si ils devaient se cacher encore quelques temps , si c'était ce que le KAT-TUN voulait , Ryo le ferait .

"- Ueda , c'est ...

- Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ?"

Coupé dans son élan , Nishikido se retourna vers un Kamenashi très en colère .

"- J'ai rien ...

- T'en a pas marre de le faire pleurer ? C'est si amusant que ça ?

- Mais j'ai ...

- Je pensais que t'était quelqu'un de bien pourtant ! Je me suis trompé apparemment ...

- Mais tu vas me laisser parler , bordel ? "

Là c'était trop . Non seulement l'homme qu'il aimait était en pleurs , et en plus un imbécile lui criait dessus , l'empêchant même de s'excuser .

"- Tu ne me connais pas , tu sais rien de ce que je ressent ou de ce que je pense , alors la ramène pas !

- Ryo ...

- Désolé , Tat-chan , il faut que j'y aille . On en reparle après , d'accord ?"

Il murmura un inaudible "je t'aime" à l'oreille du jeune homme , puis sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour ses occupants .

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de secours , et s'alluma une cigarette . Tant pis pour sa voix , son souffle , toutes ces conneries . C'était la cigarette ou un coup dans le mur .

Il s'assit ensuite contre le mur , et leva la tête . Il faisait presque nuit , et les nuages cachaient les quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une dans ce ciel de décembre .

"- Ça te suffit pas de faire pleurer Ueda , faut en plus que t'engueule Kame ?"

Le Kanjani tourna la tête vers le gêneur , prêt à lancer quelques remarque acerbes , lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la voix appartenait à Jin .

Ce dernier s'assit à côté de son ami en souriant , s'alluma une clope , et demanda :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait nous dire , Ueda ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répondit Ryo en grommelant .

- Me fait pas croire que tu sais pas , je te connais Ryo ! lança Jin en riant .

- Peut-être pas tant que ça ...

- Si c'est pas le cas , ça va le devenir . Allez , accouche !

- Bah ... c'est-que ... Bon . Tu peux garder un secret ?"

L'ancien KAT-TUN , soudain sérieux , acquiesça . Et Ryo lui dit tout . Il lui raconta comment il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments , comment il avait simulé la haine pour cacher son amour , comment il s'était déclaré ...

Jin écoutait , attentif , un sourire au lèvres . Quand son ami eu fini , il lança :

"- C'est peut-être pas nécessaire que tu l'annonces à tout le monde , si ? Tu peux te contenter de le dire à quelques personnes en qui tu as confiance , et peu à peu Ueda fera de même . Vous avez toute la vie devant vous , pas vrai ?"

Le Kanjani fit mine de réfléchir un instant , puis hocha la tête en souriant . Il écrasa ensuite sa cigarette et leva les yeux . Il faisait totalement noir , et la lune brillait , éclairant un ciel maintenant dégagé .

Tant pis si Kamenashi le prenait pour un salaud . Tant pis si personne ne voyait son amour pour Ueda . Tant que ce dernier l'aimait , il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre . Il rit tout seul en regardant les étoiles .

"- Bon , on rentre ? Il fait froid , et on va bientôt devoir enfiler nos tenues de scènes ...

- ... Ouais ."

Jin écrasa son mégot , et se releva . Les deux amis rentrèrent dans le bâtiments , et se dirigèrent vers la loge en plaisantant . Lorsque Ryo ouvrit la porte , il fut soulagé de voir que son amant avait séché ses larmes et discutait avec les autres membres de son groupe .

"- Akanishi-san , Nishikido-san , voici vos tenues !" dit un membre du staff en tendant les deux affreux bouts de tissus qui leur serviraient de costumes de scène .

Le Kanjani grimaça . Les vêtements étaient pires d'années en années . Relevant les yeux , il intercepta le regard inquiet de Ueda . Il lui renvoya un clin d'oeil pour le rassurer , puis se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce pour se changer .

Le concert se déroula très bien . Les Kanjani avait décidé de faire les imbéciles , comme d'habitude , et Ryo , de bonne humeur , en avait fait de même . Ils avaient même pu chanter "Naniwa Iroha Bushi" avec Uchi !

"- Otsukare-sama deshita !"

Nishikido , qui était toujours le premier prêt , sortit du bâtiment , et se dirigea vers sa voiture . Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte , il sentit une main lui attraper le bras . Se retournant , il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire de son amour .

"- Tat-chan ?

- J'ai pas envie de passer ma première nuit de l'année tout seul ... je peux venir chez toi ?

- ...

- ... Tu veux pas ?" demanda Ueda avec un air triste .

Pour toute réponse , le Kanjani attrapa son amant par la taille , et l'embrassa passionnément , faisant gémir le KAT-TUN .

Très vite , leur deux langues se rejoignirent , et Ryo descendit ses mains vers les fesses de son amant .

A court de souffle , ils rompirent le baisé .

"- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?"

Le Kanjani s'attaqua alors au cou de son partenaire qui gémit de plus belle .

Des clés tombèrent sur le béton du parking . Nishikido ne s'arrêta pas mais tourna les yeux en direction du bruit . Et croisa le regard choqué de Kamenashi . Ce dernier les regardait avec des yeux de poisson rouge qui aurai sauté hors de son bocal . Ryo ne résista pas à la tentation , et mordilla le cou de son Tat-chan , le faisant gémir de plaisir , puis lança un clin d'oeil au pauvre Kame , toujours cloué sur place .

Il se décolla ensuite , lentement , de son Amour . Et c'est à ce moment que le jeune chanteur réagit .

"- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ?"

Ueda se retourna , surpris , et vis son collègue ramasser ses clés et partir en courant vers sa voiture . Il lança un regard fâché à son amant .

"- Ryo ! Tu savais qu'il était là , pas vrai ?"

Ce dernier sourit innocemment .

"-Moi ? Non , du tout !"

* * *

C'était pas terrible , je sais ==' J'ai encore jamais écrit de lemon ...  
Merci quand même de m'avoir lue :D

Hésiter pas à reviewer x)

Jya nya !


End file.
